


Four Days Left

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Can be read as platonic or shippy, Dialogue Light, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Gender Only Void, Short, Unus and Annus are NOT Mark and Ethan, annus uses xe/xim pronouns, as in theyre gonna die soon, but theyre kind of gay with their sentimental goodbyes, they r just cool like that, unus uses ze/zim pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Unus and Annus find some solace in each other as their death draws near.
Relationships: Unus/Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Four Days Left

From their respective Voids, Unus and Annus could only watch their hosts making phone calls, having conversations, and simply finalising the channel, and sealing the deal with death that would mean the end for them. Unus could do nothing when Annus started tearing up, through xis connection to Mark, but mimic Ethan’s own movements to some extent. 

Ze could do nothing but watch on alongside Annus as Mark and Ethan contacted those that had helped them along the way. Finally, the cameras shut off, filming done for the day, and Unus turned to Annus.

The weight of the moment hung over them, the knowledge that they both only had four days to live. They didn’t bring this up, though, instead simply taking each other’s hands in their own and clinging to them like a lifeline.

Neither of them spoke. When Unus leaned forward, dropping zis head onto Annus’ shoulder, the other humanoid didn’t move, save for bringing up xis left arm to place xis hand between Unus’ shoulder blades, in small comfort.

A year together in a Void with only each other’s company for the most part might drive others insane; for Unus and Annus, it had drove them together. Their lives were ticking down to an end right before them, and all they could do was hold each other close and wait for that moment to come.

“I love you,” came Unus’ hushed tone. Annus dropped a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

Unus pulled back from the hold them, zis eyes searching Annus’ own. “There’s no one else I’d rather die with.”

Annus let out a laugh. “Ditto.”

And so there the two stayed, clutching each other close and swaying gently on the spot, waiting for their inevitable demise.

**Author's Note:**

> *sad kazoo cover of the disclaimer song*


End file.
